


Go the Fuck to Sleep

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Destiel A/B/O [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, NSFW Art, Omega Dean Winchester, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Once upon a time, Alpha Castiel had no problems falling asleep, so long as he was cuddled up beside his mate Dean. But when his sweet Omega goes on a family trip for four days, the Alpha finds himself struggling with insomnia. Grumpy, exhausted, but happy Dean’s home, Castiel is ready for what Dean has in store to help him finally get some shut eye. Anything, really, if he can just go the fuck to sleep.





	Go the Fuck to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Big Thank you to lotrspnfangirl for beta’ing this and providing it with some awesome art!
> 
> I wrote this one shot when I was battling with insomnia, I was on day four when this came to me. It was a fun way to pass the time, I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Go forth and read!

“Cas,” Dean slurred sleepily as he slowly drifted into consciousness. His breath hitched as he felt Cas’ teeth scrape the sensitive part behind his ear and fingers tighten on his hips. “What do you think you're doing?” Dean groaned into his pillow.

“What does it _feel_ like I’m doing, my sweet lil’ Omega?” Castiel punctuated his words with a roll of his hips.

“It _feels_ like your waking me up, Alpha,” Dean snarked over his shoulder as he smirked at his mate.

“Sorry,” Cas mumbled as he placed a trail of wet open mouthed kisses along his throat, “You just looked so damn delicious.”

“Delicious?” Dean snorted, “I looked _delicious_ in my sleep?”

“Sweetheart,” Cas nudged the Omega’s shoulder and he turned to face the Alpha, “You look delicious all the time.” 

Dean snorted sleepily once again when Cas pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. The Omega reached up and carded his fingers through the Alpha’s hair, gently scratching his scalp with his fingernails. “Can’t sleep?”

Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut as a small sigh slipped past his lips and he nuzzled against his Omega’s throat, taking in the sharp scent of vanilla mixed with warm tones of sweet, ripe cherries. He lay there breathing in deeply, enjoying the intoxicating aroma he had become so addicted to as he basked in the attention his mate was showering him with. 

“No,” Cas groaned after a moment, shaking his head and moving back to meet Dean’s vibrant green eyes. “I’m battling with my insomnia again,” a wry smile spread across the Alpha’s face, “and it’s _definitely_ kicking my ass.”

Dean placed a chaste kiss to his mate’s lips. “My poor Alpha.” The Omega’s fingers combed back through Cas’ hair to the back of his neck and his palms slid over the taut muscles in his shoulders. “How many days does this make now without any sleep?”

“Going on four,” the Alpha groused as his body relaxed under the ministrations of his mate’s touch. Another soft sigh escaped his lips. “I just can’t sleep when you're not home in my arms, my sweet lil’ Omega.”

Dean arched a brow in annoyance at his mate. “We spoke _every single night_ while I was away in California visiting Sam, Eileen, and the pups. You should have told me.”

“No,” Cas shook his head, “If I had told you, you would have been on the first plane home and I didn’t want that. I wanted you to have a nice visit with Sam, Eileen, and the girls. It had been since Christmas since they had seen you, Dean.”

“But-” 

Cas pressed a gentle kiss to his mate’s lips, cutting off his protests. “No buts, my love. You’re home now.”

Dean melted against Cas with a breathy sigh. “Well next time we are going to make sure your schedule at the hospital doesn’t prevent you from coming along.” The Omega snuggled closer and he continued to speak, “Sam and Eileen were disappointed you were not able to come, and the girls kept asking about Uncle Cas. They all miss you, too, you know.”

“I miss them as well.” A small smile spread across his face. “I have some time off next month, maybe we should plan another trip to California then.”

“Sounds great, Cas.” Dean gave the Alpha’s upper arm a gentle squeeze. “We can make all the plans later. As for right now, how about I help you relax?” He looked up at his mate with hooded eyes and licked his lips. “Does that sound good, _Alpha_?”

“Mm-hm, sounds wonderful.” Cas let his eyes trail over his Omega’s bare chest. “What did you have in mind?” he asked as he bounced his brows up and down.

Dean rolled his eyes as he swatted his mate’s ass. “Take off your boxers and roll over on your stomach.” Dean watched in amusement as his Alpha scrambled to remove the only article of clothing he had on and flopped over onto his stomach. With a fond shake of his head, the Omega reached over to the dresser and opened the bedside drawer to remove a small bottle of unscented massage oil. Cas peeked over his shoulder at the sound of the drawer and commented, “Seems only fair you ditch your boxers too.”

The Omega rolled his eyes again as he slipped off his boxers and tossed them on the floor to join Cas’ before straddling his Alpha’s bare ass. He twisted the bottle of oil in his hand, smiling as he remembered the day they had bought it. Dean wanted to get the lavender scented oil but Castiel had _absolutely_ refused, saying he wanted nothing that would muddle their natural combined aroma. Dean’s vanilla and cherry scent mixed with the Alpha’s petrichor and honey scent was perfect, _heavenly_ , and he didn’t want ‘no damn lavender’ ruining it. 

Dean had to admit the Alpha was right.

“Glad we didn’t get the lavender, aren’t you?” Cas mumbled into the pillow.

Dean chuckled. “How the hell did you know what I was thinking?”

The Alpha smiled over his shoulder. “Because I know you, my sweet lil’ Omega.”

Dean popped the top on the bottle and dribbled the oil across Cas’ shoulders and down the dip of his back before replacing the lid and laying it on the bed beside him. He leaned forward and slid his palms up the slope of his Alpha’s back, over his shoulders, before trailing them down the length of Cas’ arms and feeling his muscles dance under his hands. Dean rubbed the slippery oil onto Cas’ flesh, covering it until every inch glistened in the soft lamplight. 

Dean worked his way back up to his shoulders, digging his fingers into the strong muscles. He pushed his thumbs in between the Alpha’s shoulder blades. Cas grunted and groaned into the pillow and Dean kneaded deeper, working out all the tension that his mate was carrying. 

“I missed you, too, you know,” Dean whispered as a small sigh slipped past his mate’s lips. The Omega could feel Cas go lax and practically turn into a puddle of goo underneath him. “I hate being away from you, Alpha.”

“I hate it too.” Castiel smiled at his mate over his shoulder again. “I miss you so damn much when you're gone.”

“Then you’re just gonna have to come everywhere with me, Alpha,” Dean replied cheekily as he kneaded a bit harder, working his way down Cas’ back.

“Sounds good to me,” the Alpha moaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow as Dean’s shifted to sit on Cas’ thighs so he could knead into the swell of the Alpha’s ass. As Dean’s palms pressed and squeezed harder, Cas rocked his hips into the bed and pressed his face deeper into the pillow as he groaned lowly.

Dean smirked as he ran his hands all over every inch of mate’s body he could reach, loving the way Cas continued to rut into the bed. The smell of Alpha arousal started to fill the room and Dean found his body responding. The Omega shifted on top of Cas again and gasped when he felt a gush of slick rush from his hole. The Alpha’s head shot up and he sniffed the air. A loud growl filled the room and before Dean could blink Cas had rolled the Omega off his back and straddled him.

The Omega bared his throat and opened his legs for the Alpha to settle between them. Cas smiled as he leaned down and claimed Dean’s lips, their tongues tangled and danced together until they were both breathless. Cas pulled back and rested his forehead against Dean’s and the Omega reached up and cupped his mate’s cheek. 

“Tell me what you want Cas, _anything_ and I will give it to you.”

Cas ran his hand up Dean’s thighs and in between his ass cheeks, using his finger to tease at the Omega’s slick soaked rim. “I want to eat that sweet ass of yours.”

“Fuck,” Dean whimpered as he rocked back, trying to take his mate’s finger into his body. “God, yes, Alpha, I love when you eat me out.”

Cas growled and kissed his way down Dean’s body, maneuvering Dean’s legs over his shoulders before spreading the Omega’s ass cheeks wide and delving in. The Alpha licked and lapped at Dean’s slick wet entrance. Above him, the Omega moaned as Cas’ tongue teased at his rim, flicking across it, circling it, before dipping inside and running along his inner walls. 

Dean gripped the sheets, his knuckles white as he panted and mewled. The Omega rocked back desperately trying to take Cas’ tongue deeper. The Alpha gripped Dean’s hips and held him in place as he darted his tongue in and out at his leisure, leaving no doubt of who was in charge here. Cas’ tongue flattened and brushed across Dean’s soaked furled hole, in long broad strokes, the Alpha’s five o’clock shadow scratching against Dean’s thighs, driving him mad and making him arch into the touch.

The Alpha growled as a fresh wave of slick pulsed from his mate, drenching his lips and chin. He drank it greedily, loving the sweet tang of Dean’s juices. Cas’ cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, the head covered in precome and his knot begining to swell slightly. He rolled his hips against the bed while he ate Dean out like a starving man at a all you can eat buffet. He wanted so so badly to bury his thick cock in his mate’s sopping wet hole, to fuck him until his knot popped and he painted Dean’s insides, but there was no way was he going to stop until his Omega was begging him to, begging him to _take him, fuck him, knot him_.

Castiel continued to eat Dean out with fervor, his tongue caressing his mate’s over sensitive rim. Dean’s legs began to twitch and shake as his moans and groans grew louder. Slick gushed from him and he keened, “Oh, oh, yes! Alpha, Alpha! Cas! Need you!” Deans juices poured out in rivulets, soaking both his mate and the bed. “Please, please, please,” he begged, “I want you, Alpha! Fuck me! Fuck me! God, I _need_ you to fuck me!” The Omega’s voice cracked as he shouted, utterly lost in the feel of his Alpha.

A pleased growl rumbled in Cas’ chest as he rose up and sat back on his haunches. He pushed two fingers into his mate’s wet hole, pumping them in and out, spreading them wide and opening him to take his thick knot. Cas plunged in deeper and struck Dean’s prostate.

“Now, Cas!” The Omega, keened, howled, and pleaded, “God, take me, Alpha. Give me your knot!”

“You make such pretty noises for me, my sweet lil’ Omega,” Cas cooed as he removed his slick soaked fingers from Dean’s body and gripped his rock hard cock, slathering it in his mate’s natural lubricant. “Hands and knees, Dean.”

The Omega whimpered and nodded as he scurried to get into position. He got up onto his knees and pressed his chest into the bed, pushing his hips up to present for his mate. Cas’ breath hitched before a deep growl poured past his lips. “God, you are so beautiful, so _perfect_ for me Dean.” The Alpha’s fingers danced along his mate’s sides before he gripped the globes of the Omega’s ass and squeezed them before spreading them wide.

Dean’s body thrummed with anticipation as he felt the first press of his mate’s cock slip between his cheeks, the head teasing at his rim, barely catching on it. The Omega let out a low whine and Cas huffed fondly at his mate’s impatience as he gripped the base of his cock and guided it to Dean’s hole, pressing in past the tight ring of slippery muscle and thrusting forward until he completely bottomed out with his thighs resting snug against his mate’s ass.

“Cas,” Dean keened and gave his hips a little wiggle for good measure, trying to taunt his mate. The Alpha growled and gripped the Omega’s hip with one hand while the other reached around and gripped Dean’s rock hard erection. Cas stroked his mate’s cock, thumbing over the head and smearing precome down his length to wet it. The Alpha pulled out so only the head of his cock was inside Dean. He stared as he pushed forward and his cock disappeared into the warmth of his mate’s body. Cas groaned as he did it again and again, entranced as he watched his cock become coated in Dean’s juices. The sight alone had Castiel setting a hard, fast pace. Dean keened and writhed as the Alpha had his way with his body, fucking him roughly, just the way Dean _craved_ it.

The slap of skin on skin seemed loud in the otherwise silent room. Cas’ hand tightened on Dean’s hip as his other continued to stroke the Omega’s cock. Dean cried out beneath him as he fucked himself back onto the Alpha’s thick cock then forward into the tight tunnel of his mate’s slick fist. 

“Oh God, fuck yes. My good lil’ Omega, so hot and wet and tight for me,” Castiel grunted as he sped up, rutting into his mate harder and faster, chasing his orgasm. Dean mewled and quivered in Cas’ arms as he clenched the sheet. The Alpha knew his mate was just as close as he was. “Come on, Sweetheart, come for me, _come on my knot_.” 

Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s cock, stroking the Omega’s length hard and fast like his brutal thrusts. Dean cried out, his voice cracking in pure pleasure as his body drew tighter than a bowstring ready to snap. “Fuck yes, Alpha! So good! Yes!”

Cas felt Dean’s cock throb as he came, spilling onto the bed and his hand in long thick bursts. The Alpha picked up his pace as he felt his mate’s inner walls constrict around his cock, craving his knot. Dean’s channel gushed slick in preparation, Cas thrust in and out, popping and squelching past Dean’s rim as his knot grew on each pass. With one final hard thrust, his knot locked and swelled to completion. 

The Alpha moaned as his cock throbbed spurting wave after wave of hot come deep into his mate’s body. Cas shuddered in ecstasy as his cock continued to empty in Dean, filling him full. His own legs ached from strain and he let out a groan as he wrapped his arms his mate and moved them into a more comfortable position, laying them on their sides, his arms and legs wrapped around Dean.

“That was wonderful, Dean. I love you,” the Alpha slurred sleepily around a jaw cracking yawn.

“Mm-hm,” Dean agreed as his eyes started to grow heavy. “Love you too,” he mumbled as he cuddled back into his mate. Cas continued pressing lazy loving kisses to the side of Dean’s throat in between yawns. “Cas,” Dean cracked an eye open after the fifth time the Alpha had yawned against the back of his neck and peered over his shoulder at the half asleep Alpha. “As much as I love the attention... _go the fuck to sleep_.” 

Castiel let out a soft laugh as he nuzzled against his mate’s throat and his eyes drifted shut. Within minutes, the Alpha was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Feedback fuel the fire!


End file.
